


Nando is leaving

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Goodbye, M/M, Nando is leaving, Paddock dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: Fernando is leaving the paddock at the end of the season, and he wants to make sure everything goes alright when he isn't there anymore.





	Nando is leaving

Stoffel was sat on the couch in Fernando's driver room, with the Spaniard pacing around.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Felipe is coming.”  
“Aand?”  
“He will be taking care of you in Formula E, oh my god i have to call Jenson before Felipe arrives. And i aah what if I forgot anything on the list.” Fernando rambled clearly in panic.  
“Calm down, I'm 26, not 5.”  
Nando ignored the Belgian, and grabbed his phone, looking for Jenson in his saved numbers.  
It didn't take Jenson long to pick up, and Fernando was met by Jenson shouting through the phone  
“Is Felipe there yet, is the list done, did you practice the speech? How's Stoffel, did he have his nap yet?”   
“I'm 26.” Stoffel shouted from the background.  
“This is adult talk, go take your nap.”   
Stoffel only answered with a groan, and laid down on the couch.  
“Stoffel will take his nap now just before felipe arrives. I'm scared I forgot something, we're handing over our waffle.”  
“I know, I know. This is so scary to do.”  
“I wish I was in FE already.” Stoffel mumbled.  
Fernando put his hand in Stoffels hair, and started petting him like he was a dog.  
“Go to sleep my precious waffle.”  
\--  
There was a knock on the door, and Fernando put the list down he had been rereading for the 5th time now.  
“Stoffel wake up, Felipe is there.” Fernando said shaking Stoffel.  
There was another knock, and he ran to the door. He opened it, revealing a nervous Brazilian.  
“Come in, we have lots to talk about.”  
“Where's Jenson?”  
“Sadly he couldn't make it, but we have discussed some things you have to know.”  
“Tell me.” Fernando grabbed all the papers from the table, and sat down again. Being watched by Stoffel with an annoyed look on his face.  
“So number one, Stoffel has to be in bed before ten.”  
“I'm 26.”  
“Ssh, or you'll be going to bed at 9 tonight.”  
“So number two, no boyfriends, girlfriends or anything.  
“Oh oops I have one.” Stoffel snorted.  
“Excuse me? Name? Age?”  
“It’s Pierre.”  
“That Honda boy?” Fernando shouted. “Sorry Felipe, but I will be right back. Gotta talk some sense into this boy.” He continued pointing towards Stoffel.  
Fernando grabbed Stoffel by his arm, and dragged him to the Toro Rosso garage.   
“What the-”  
“No swearing.” Fernando cut Stoffel off.  
“I wanted to say what the waffels.” Stoffel shrugged.  
“Sure.”  
They walked into the Toro Rosso garage recieving some weird glances from all the team members. Stoffel made himself loose from Nando’s grip, and made his way toward Pierre.   
“Eh hey Stoff.”   
“Nando, he's coming, he knows.”   
“Knows what?’  
“That we're dating.”  
“Oh..”  
“Run!”  
“Too late.” Fernando said grabbing both men their arms. And dragging them to his driversroom.  
He pushed them on the couch, recieving a weird look from Felipe.  
“Soooo, you two are dating?” Fernando said sitting down, and crossing his arms.  
“Yeah…” Both Stoffel and Pierre hestiantly said.  
“Did you kiss?”  
“Yes isn't that what couples do?”  
“Only adult couples do that.”  
“We're 22 and 26 we're adults, responsible adults.”  
“You're 12 and 16 shut up.”  
“But-" Stoffel tried to say, but Felipe cut him off. “No but, now get to the rules.”  
“What rules?”  
“Number one, no sex, i don't want to be a grandfather yet.”  
“We can't get kids..”  
“Still no sex.”  
~~  
When Fernando was finally done with all the rules, Pierre awkwardly left the room.  
“I'll text you.” Stoffel yelled after.  
“Give me your phone.” Fernando said, holding his hand out.  
Stoffel groaned, but gave in.  
“So where were we?” Fernando sat down.  
“Number three.” Felipe said, clearly annoyed.  
“So number three, make sure he eats enough.”  
“That's a rule I don't mind.” Stoffel said licking his lips.  
Fernando handed Felipe a list. “These are all the important things you have to know.”  
“That's a eh long list.” Felipe said eyeing the list.  
“I just want to make sure you take care of him.”  
“I know, but we got a plane to catch. We have to leave now.”  
“I'm gonna miss you Stoffel.” Fernando said, dramatically giving him a tight hug. “But me and Jenson are gonna visit you.”  
“Please don't.”


End file.
